


first outright public display of affection

by cathybites



Series: Adoribull Prompt Sunday stories [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites





	first outright public display of affection

It was hardly a secret, what was going on between Dorian and the Iron Bull. Even before the gossip had started, Cassandra had had the misfortune of passing by the Bull’s room one night. It had taken a moment for her to realize that it hadn’t been cries of distress she had heard, and an even longer moment to realize she could recognize the voice as Dorian’s, familiar in its demanding tones. She’d nearly fell off the ramparts in her retreat, flushed in a way she’d never admit to anyone.

Since then, she’d kept an eye on them. At first, it was merely curiosity, wondering what drew them to one another. She’d assumed it was nothing more than a fling, a temporary reprieve between two comrades. But people had started talking, mostly about Dorian’s impressive volume and the Bull’s impressive…well. A few weeks later, and Cassandra overheard two of the kitchen staff lamenting the Bull’s absence from their quarters.

So not temporary. But in public, as far as she could tell, they acted no differently. The Bull would tease and Dorian would bristle and it was the same between them as it had been since the Bull’s first comment about staff polishing.

Then came Adamant.

They’d disappeared for less than an hour, the Inquisitor and those near her, including the Bull, but it had been long enough. Long enough for Cassandra to question if they’d be able to stop Corypheus without Evelyn. Long enough for her to watch as Dorian cut through demons and corrupted Wardens, terrifying in his rage and grief. When the rift cracked back open, Cassandra had the fleeting thought that it was Dorian’s doing, that he was going to march right into the Fade and pull them all back.

But they were back, minus Stroud, and Cassandra wasn’t sure who was more surprised - her or the Bull - when Dorian ran to him, arms thrown wide to cling to him. Dorian’s face was pressed into the Bull’s chest, so his words were lost to her. But the Bull smiled softly, one hand stroking down Dorian’s back as he said, “Never again, I promise.”


End file.
